


In Which a Threesome Could Only End Badly

by Finale



Series: Favoritism [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Know Either, I suspect this will be the week of crack pairing fics, M/M, My brain is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is aware that Hal is Damian's favorite. Bruce knows this can only end badly. Probably for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Threesome Could Only End Badly

Bruce is going to beat the shit out of whoever told Talia about Hal being Damian’s favorite. 

Now Talia is flirting with Hal, and Hal is flirting back, but for Hal that was as easy as breathing, and for Talia one of her best weapons. His ex-lover and his present lover are almost circling each other, giving each other looks that are far too admiring for Bruce’s comfort. Especially with the almost hungry glint to Talia’s eyes, a glint he’s only seen her have in relation to him. 

“I can’t tell if you should be turned on or terrified,” Diana murmurs to him. “I won’t deny, I’m a bit turned on from watching, but at the same time…”

“I’m aware,” Bruce says shortly, stamping down on the thought of being in bed with both Talia and Hal. No, bad. That would just encourage Hal to keep suggesting a threesome with Sinestro. “I need to go deal with that.”

“Be careful,” Clark advises. 

“I’m always careful when it comes to those to,” Bruce lies, heading towards Talia and Hal. 

Both give him equally wicked grins, and he’s starting to suspect he’s walking into a trap.


End file.
